


you'd be doing me a favor

by angelvaleria



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Wilbur Soot, Exile, Exiled Tommyinnit, Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelvaleria/pseuds/angelvaleria
Summary: exile took a toll on tommy.tw // suicide, suicidal thoughts, cursing, paranoia, blood*this is NOT in any way a ship fic!would also like to note that this is about their characters in the lore!also, this is probably super ooc hehe whoops
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 21
Kudos: 1218





	you'd be doing me a favor

It had been nearly two months since Tommy had been exiled from L'Manberg. At least, Tommy thought it had been two months. Maybe it had been longer? Perhaps much shorter? Tommy couldn't help but laugh at himself, though it was more just a harsh exhale through his nose. He hadn't realized how badly he had lost track of time - if he had at all. Funny how being so isolated could do that to a person.

Sure, Tommy had been visited a few times by his old friends, but the one person he had actually wanted to see never showed. Tubbo had a nation to look after now. 

In the time Tommy had spent in Logstedshire, he had begun to come around in terms of Tubbo's decision to exile him. He was just trying to protect L'Manberg, and Tommy fully understood. He could only think of all the times he had also made difficult decisions to keep L'Manberg safe. 

What was it about that country that made people willingly give up the things they care about in order to keep it safe?

Tommy had been collecting sticks in order to make a new set of weapons when he received a whisper.

"Meet me in the Nether." Tommy read the message from Dream, unintentionally huffing and rolling his eyes. Even after his exile, Dream hadn't left him alone - continually checking up on him, taking his things, taunting him. Tommy couldn't believe that after all this time of longing for company, he wished Dream would just _leave him be_. Besides, he could always talk to Ghostbur. Well, he _wanted_ to talk to Ghostbur, but it pained Tommy having to tell his poor brother that he wasn’t exactly on holiday.

Tommy begrudgingly trekked to the Nether portal near Logstedshire, Ghostbur following him from a slight distance. He quickly checked his inventory, making sure not to have anything of too much value on his person - just in case. He picked up the compass that Ghostbur had given him. "Your Tubbo," it read on the back. Tommy ran a finger over the engraving and placed it in the Ender chest he kept next to the portal. His tired eyes followed the deep purple swirls that engulfed him as he stepped in, appearing in the Hellish Nether biome. He did a quick 360 to locate Dream, halting when he saw three slightly smaller figures next to the intimidating man.

“Tommy?” Quackity grinned and hurried over to where the blond was standing, stunned. Quackity embraced him in a hug, examining his blank face.

“Tommy, you look horrible, man.” Quackity laughed, but Tommy could see the sadness behind his eyes. Tommy looked down at his bloodied, torn-up clothes, and then back at the men who were in full Netherite armor. He had to stifle a laugh, comparing his current physical state to theirs. It almost made Tommy sad. _Almost._

Fundy soon appeared at Quackity’s side, extending an arm to Tommy’s shoulder. It took actual restraint from Tommy not to shrug it off. He didn’t need their pity, their sad smiles and tilted heads.

“Listen,” Dream began, “I know you’ve been pissed at me, so I figured the least I could do was bring your friends to visit, right?” He laughed, approaching from behind Quackity and Fundy’s heads. Dream continued to talk, saying something about how he might’ve been a bit rude, or how they had wanted to visit, but Tommy’s attention fell on the brunette behind Dream who had been averting his gaze.

“Tubbo?” Tommy croaked out. It had been almost a week since he had actually spoken to anyone, and this was evident in his voice. 

Tubbo had been doing fine in L’Manberg. He had authorized the construction of new buildings, helped decorate for the winter season, and was preparing for the upcoming election. Tubbo knew his decision was the right choice for his country, and had no regrets, but seeing his old friend made him reminisce on all their memories together. Memories in L’Manberg. Memories that Tubbo had almost managed to erase from his mind until this moment. In his absence, Tubbo hadn’t realized how much he missed Tommy.

“Hey, Tommy.” Tubbo finally lifted his head to meet Tommy’s eyes, immediately being taken aback by the bags that rested under them. When was the last time Tommy had slept? 

Tommy glanced over at Ghostbur, not having realized his presence, before stepping over to Tubbo. Despite the expected tension between them, they sat in comfortable silence. They had so much they wanted to say, but no good way to express it. Tubbo wanted to throw his arms around Tommy and tell him how sorry he was. How he had since realized that maybe there were other options besides exiling Tommy. How he spent hours sat, staring at Tommy’s now-empty residence, wondering if he could’ve somehow prevented this. Tommy wanted to tell Tubbo that he had moved on. That he wasn’t angry anymore. In fact, he didn’t feel _anything_ anymore. Instead, they just exchanged knowing smiles, the corners of their lips barely tugging at their faces.

“How’s Logsted, Tommy? I know it’s been a couple of weeks since I’ve visited.” Fundy sighed, breaking the silence. He had meant to see Tommy more often, everyone had, but they had too much work to do in L’Manberg these days. And Tommy could take care of himself.

Tommy tried to conceal a smile, because it had indeed been a couple of weeks. It had been a couple of weeks since _anyone_ had visited him. For the first month or so, he had a steady flow of people drifting in and out of his new home. Then they just _stopped._ It ate at Tommy’s mind for weeks. Had they forgotten him? Or did they just not care? Tommy constantly complained about people pitying him, but he’d prefer pity visits over none at all. Tommy stayed up for nights on end wondering what had happened to his friends. What if they had died? Would anyone let him know? Would he be allowed into L’Manberg to mourn? No, he figured. He wouldn’t. And that was when Tommy stopped caring. He stopped using water buckets to soften the fall when jumping to the ground. He stopped fighting back against the mobs that came out at night. He stopped wearing armor when traveling to the Nether. He stopped crouching when he bridged across the lava. It called out to him. The orange embers screaming for him to let go. For him to take just a small step back. For his foot to slip. That was all it would take. Yet, Tommy never did. He couldn’t. How would everyone explain to Ghostbur why Tommy had suddenly disappeared? He couldn’t do that to his brother, even after everything.

“It’s fine.” Tommy managed to spit out. His throat felt weirdly dry. He had been paying attention to Tubbo, distracting himself, until Fundy called his name. Now his eyes were fixated on the bubbling lava beneath them. One step, Tommy told himself. One life left. He stood near the edge of the obsidian and netherrack bridge that stretched across the Nether. Everyone else was huddled fairly close to the portal that led back to L’Manberg. At first, this had been from habit. Tommy tried to stay away from the portal, showing no signs to Dream of trying to get into his old home. But this was different. He wasn’t _staying away from the portal_ , he was _moving closer to the lava_. 

Tommy snapped out of his daze when he felt quiet breathing going down the back of his neck. His back was turned to the rest of the group, and he didn’t dare turn to face them. _Fuck_. Had they noticed how entranced he was by the pit of heat beneath him? How with just a shove he would plummet into it? They must’ve.

“Tommy,” Dream placed a surprisingly gentle hand on Tommy’s arm, “can you do me a favor and back away from the edge?” Tommy let Dream pull him backwards, finally turning to look at everyone. Why did they look scared? Fundy was exchanging concerned looks with Quackity, Ghostbur hovering behind Tubbo. Tommy turned to face Dream. He didn’t have to say anything. Dream knew exactly what was going through Tommy’s head. Tommy opened his inventory once more, seeing what he had on him. A pickaxe, a sword, a bit of food, and an empty bucket. He turned to face Tubbo. The smaller boy looked drained. Like he had been overworking himself, and was stressed.

It must be because of me, Tommy thought. He must still be worried that I’m going to fuck everything up.

“I’m sorry, Tubbo.” Tommy mumbled, “You made the right decision.” Tommy never thought he was going to admit that, but he had nothing left to lose now. Tommy looked a bit above Tubbo, making eye contact with Ghostbur. Tommy never understood how a ghost could have such warm eyes. He found comfort in them. 

Tommy wasn’t sure how to say sorry with his eyes, so he just gave ~~Ghostbur~~ Wilbur a soft smile. He shifted his feet until he was facing Dream once again.

“I hope things become easier now,” Tommy muttered out the sentence before turning back to the lava.

“Tommy? What are you doing?” Quackity nervously chuckled. Tommy was getting dangerously close to the edge, wasn’t he?

“I’m going home.” Tommy felt strong arms wrap around his torso and turn him around, as the world around him seemed to move in slow-motion. He was _so close._ He kicked against the man holding him, presumably Dream, squirming and shouting until the larger figure had no choice but to let go. Tommy’s knees hit the netherrack beneath him with a thud. He threw his hands up in defense, signaling that he wasn’t going to try anything. The whole group was on edge, eyeing Tommy’s feet as he stood back up. He glanced over his shoulder at the drop behind him. The adults in front of him looked ready to pounce. It didn’t matter. Tommy had convinced himself weeks ago that no one cared about him anymore - if they ever had. Tommy wouldn’t care about himself if he were in their shoes. After all, all he did was cause problems. 

He inched backwards, just barely. Not enough for anyone to notice, but enough nonetheless. Tommy leaned backwards, air catching underneath his shirt as his feet left the ground, and the blood rushed to his head. By the time Tommy heard the screams coming from above him, he was encased in lava. Dream quickly downed a potion of fire-resistance and dove into the fiery pool beneath him. He reached for the young boy, hoping he might only be badly burned, but he was too late. When he finally got a grip on Tommy, the blond was already long gone. Dream hurried to hoist himself onto a pathway that someone must’ve made to get across the lava before his fire-resistance ran out and he joined Tommy at the depths of the netherrack. His skin was hot, and his hands bloody. Dream peeled the porcelain mask off of his face, chucking it into the abyss next to him.

The next few days in L’Manberg were quiet. Everyone was torn-up over what had just happened. Tommy surely drank a potion of fire-resistance beforehand, right? He’s impulsive, not suicidal. Tommy had said it himself, it was never his time to die.

Over the course of the next couple of days, Tubbo found himself returning to the Nether, again and again. No one knew what he was doing there, especially not Tubbo. He would sit on the edge of the path in the Nether, letting his legs dangle over the edge. Maybe he thought he was looking for his old friend? Waiting for him to round the corner, waving and smiling, alive and well. And one day, Tommy did. Except he was cold, pale, and so very _quiet_.

“Tom-Tommy?” Tubbo jumped to his feet, tears welling in his eyes, but the taller boy backed away. Tubbo took a second to examine Tommy, shaming himself for not realizing. He quickly whispered to Ghostbur, asking him to come to the Nether. If Tommy was indeed a ghost like Tubbo suspected, then he would approach Ghostbur. Ghostbur arrived in the Nether, being waved over to Tommy by Tubbo.

“Oh! Hello, Tommy!” Ghostbur smiled at his little brother. The once bold, loud boy was now timid and cautious. But somehow, he seemed happier. Peaceful, even. Tubbo was glad to see him. The past few days had been pure anguish, but he knew Tommy was okay now. And he was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> \- this is my first published fic! omg!!  
> \- the title is a quote from tommy's stream today! (12/06/2020)  
> \- i hope you guys enjoy it, if anyone even sees this lol  
> \- and if any of the cc's involved are uncomfortable with this, it will be taken down :)  
> \- also, i had no clue what tags to put HAHA
> 
> holy- wow, I thought maybe 10 people would even see this i- you guys are insane, thank you for all the love <3


End file.
